The present invention relates to commodes, more particularly, to a ventilated commode device capable of actively removing a portion of the odorous vapors around the immediate vicinity of the toilet seat by actively pumping the vapors directly into the sewer line.
It is desirable from an aesthetic standpoint to remove, eliminate or neutralize odors produced when a toilet is in use, and heretofore a number of attempts have been made to provide vented toilets. It is well known in the prior art to provide a fame assembly that produces a suction to draw away odorous air from the toilet bowl when the toilet is in use, so that the odorous air may be passed through a conduit and exhausted from the building. A wide variety of vented toilets is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices are known in the art of vented toilets, for example, the toilet ventilating apparatus disclosed by Weiland in U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,906; the ventilated toilet disclosed by Wadsworth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,687; the toilet ventilating manifold system disclosed by Hilton in U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,594; the toilet ventilation system disclosed by Johnson in U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,682; the toilet ventilation system disclosed by Hugo Ceja Estrada in U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,263; the commode odor extractor disclosed by Boykin in U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,423; the ventilated toilet seat system disclosed by Guzzo and Guzzo in U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,163; and the toilet ventilator disclosed by Galasso and Gallasso in U.S. Pat. No. D355,960.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a ventilated commode device having an air pump fluidly connected to the immediate vicinity of the toilet seat and fluidly connected to the sewer line. These features would specifically match the user""s particular individual needs of making it possible to actively remove a portion of the odorous vapors around the immediate vicinity of the toilet seat by actively pumping the vapors directly into the sewer line. The above-described patents make no provision for a ventilated commode device having an air pump fluidly connected to the immediate vicinity of the toilet seat and fluidly connected to the sewer line.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved ventilated commode device that can be used for actively removing a portion of the odorous vapors around the immediate vicinity of the toilet seat by actively pumping the vapors directly into the sewer line. In this respect, the ventilated commode device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a ventilated commode device having an air pump fluidly connected to the immediate vicinity of the toilet seat and fluidly connected to the sewer line.
The present device, kit and method according to the principles of the present invention, overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a new and improved ventilated commode device, kit and method of using for using the device in removing odorous vapors from the immediate vicinity of the device into a sewer line. The ventilated commode device comprises a seat having a plurality of input vent holes fluidly communicating to an internal air passageway and terminating with an output vent hole positioned at the rear portion of the seat. The device also comprises a hinge having an air pathway fluidly connected to the output vent hole of the seat and fluidly connected to a hollow chamber in a toilet bowl. The hollow chamber comprises an air pump which actively moves the captured odorous vapors from the hollow chamber into the rear portion of the waste water drainage network of the toilet. The kit comprises the device and an annular gasket. The method of using the kit comprises the steps of activating, connecting, defecating, flushing, mounting, obtaining, placing, and plumbing.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known type vented toilets now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved ventilated commode device, which will be described subsequently in great detail, is to provide a new and improved ventilated commode device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present device invention essentially comprises a seat having a plurality of input vent holes fluidly communicating to an internal air passageway and terminating with an output vent hole positioned at the rear portion of the seat. The device also comprises a hinge having an air pathway fluidly connected to the output vent hole of the seat and fluidly connected to a hollow chamber in a toilet bowl. The hollow chamber comprises an air pump which actively moves the captured odorous vapors from the hollow chamber into the rear portion of the waste water drainage network of the toilet.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution of the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include and optional seat cover pivotally attached to the hinge of the ventilated commode device. There are of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ventilated commode device that has all the advantages of the prior art ventilated commode device and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ventilated commode device that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved ventilated commode device that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such multipurpose storage unit and system economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new ventilated commode device that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thererof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a ventilated commode device having an air pump fluidly connected to the immediate vicinity of the toilet seat and fluidly connected to the sewer line. This makes it possible to actively remove a portion of the odorous vapors around the immediate vicinity of the toilet seat by actively pumping the vapors directly into the sewer line.
Yet, it is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved kit for installing the ventilated commode device comprising the ventilated commode device and an annular gasket.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of using the kit comprises the steps of activating, connecting, defecating, flushing, mounting, obtaining, placing, and plumbing.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientist, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.